


Nameless Haikyuu Holiday Cuteness

by To_Tokyo_and_Back



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I don't know what to tag this, I feel like this is more of a summary than a tags section now, I wrote this on Discord and was only allowed 2k characters, I'm Sorry, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, Pre-Volleyball, The world needs more of it, They all go to the same school, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukki in a dino onesie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Tokyo_and_Back/pseuds/To_Tokyo_and_Back
Summary: Just a little bit of holiday wholesomeness. I wish I knew what else to say here, but I'm In Another Life-level sleep deprived, and I can't even think of a title right now.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	Nameless Haikyuu Holiday Cuteness

It's the day before winter break, and the school decided to send everyone off well with a party. The library is toasty despite the fluffy snow slowly accumulating outside the windows, and smells like the warm cookies and cocoa that are spread across tables.

Tsukki sits cozied up on a great big bean bag in a quiet corner of the library with a mug of hot cocoa and a book with prehistoric birds flying across the cover, the faux-toothed hood of his T-Rex pajamas pulled down just above his glasses. Yamaguchi is browsing a shelf behind him for more dinosaur books, struggling under the weight of a stack in his arms already reaching his past his chin.

Iwaizumi, in his baseball-themed pajamas and slippers is seated at a table nearby, reading a sports magazine as his patience wears thin with the boy in spaceship covered pajamas laying on said table and pouting for his attention.

In a little nook between two high shelves, Kenma sits with his cat-eared hood falling lopsided over his face as he stares down at the handheld video game in his lap. Kuroo has spent quite some time quietly building a lego wall around Kenma, knowing he couldn't be bothered to protest so long as his gameplay continues uninterrupted.

Nishinoya and Tanaka are hiding together beneath the cloth of the snack table, sharing between them a stolen plate of cookies. Daichi and Suga in matching Santa and snowman flannels search for the missing plate and the two culprits, trusting Asahi to stand guard over the rest of the snacks.

Hinata and Kageyama have begun their ~~6th~~ ~~7th~~ _8th_ attempt to build a castle of Pokémon cards on the floor, and when their hopes are once again dashed to the floor with the cards, Kageyama storms off to find a glass of milk and a cookie.

At the end of the day, each bundled in jackets, scarves, gloves and the rest, they all race home hurling snowballs. Those struck down by the icy projectiles threw back promises of revenge over the week-long break they were all looking forward to enjoying together.


End file.
